


More

by bi0nicbuckyb



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 16:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi0nicbuckyb/pseuds/bi0nicbuckyb





	More

You closed the door of the bunker behind you, the loud sound of the latch echoing off the stone walls. You tried to be quiet, walking down the stairs with light footsteps, knowing Sam and Dean were more than likely sleeping. The light buzz you still had from the bar was making your head spin and you were probably louder than you hoped.

You didn't turn any lights on in the foyer, using your cell phone as a light to guide your way to the library to drop off your bag. A nearby lamp flicked on suddenly, making you jump right out of your skin. Dean was sitting in one of the library chairs, his handsome features accentuated in the yellow light of the desk lamp. His expression was stern, and you couldn't help feeling like you were in trouble. You brought your hand to your heart, your other hand leaning to clutch the table in front of you.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Dean. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” Your heart was beating so loud in your chest, you could hear it in your ears. 

“You do know what time it is right?” Dean asked, taking a sip of his coffee. After he set the mug back down, he brought his piercing green eyes up to meet yours. 

“Okay, Dad,” you scoffed, throwing your bag onto the dusty brown couch. “I didn't know I had a curfew.” You ran a hand through your hair and flopped onto the couch, still a little loopy from the unreasonable amount of booze you’d consumed.

Dean stood up from the chair and walked over to you, sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch. You immediately noticed he was wearing his robe, and only a grey t-shirt and boxer briefs could be seen underneath. You swallowed hard, trying hard not to stare at his bare thighs. 

“Y/N, you know I worry about you when you go off on your own without me or Sam,” Dean said, still insisting on making direct eye contact with you. Your stomach did some flips, as if a gymnastics tournament was taking place inside. He was concerned, and now you felt bad for making it a joke. 

“I know. I'm sorry, Dean,” you sighed, sitting up straight. “I just needed to blow off some steam. I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I was going.” You bit your lip, the feelings you had for Dean suddenly rushing back that you drank to forget. 

“It's okay,” he said, standing up and leaning down to kiss your forehead. The spot where his lips had been tingled. “Just don't let it happen again.” Dean winked at you and you wanted to die, as he turned around to walk back to his bedroom. The booze not only made you want to jump his bones, it made you brave and strangely confident. 

“Or what?” you blurted out, standing up and crossing your arms against your chest. Dean stopped and turned back around, his slippered feet shuffling along the floor until he was inches away from you, so close you could smell his shampoo - the one you used in the shower sometimes, just so you could smell it even when he wasn't around. He was so close to you, your breath caught in your throat when you tried to speak. A sly smirk was spread on Dean’s face as he noticed your discomfort and you didn't know whether you wanted to smack him or rip his boxers off. What he said next made every hair on your body stand on end. 

“Or I'm going to have to punish you.” 

His statement was confident and resolute, his voice deep and raspy from lack of sleep. The electricity between you could've powered the room, a wetness building between your legs and he hadn't even touched you. Dean’s effect on you was merciless and your skin burned for him to touch you. All you wanted to do at that very moment was rip his fucking clothes right off of him. Somehow, you managed to form a coherent sentence. 

“I hate to break it to you tough guy, but it won't actually be punishment. I’d enjoy it way too much.” 

Dean’s eyes still never left yours, and you could have sworn you noticed them light up brighter in the dim room. Your eyes moved to his mouth as he snaked out his tongue to run over his perfect bottom lip, before slowly bringing it back into his mouth. This was something you'd watch Dean do when he was thinking, or in this case, satisfied with himself. 

He chuckled softly, looking down at the floor for a split second, before locking his emerald eyes back onto yours. He brought his hand up to your hair and brushed it perfectly behind your ear. Your skin was practically on fire where his skin made contact with yours. You were definitely blushing. Dean leaned down to your now exposed ear, his mouth so close you could feel his warm breath on your neck. 

“In case you were wondering, a girl who likes punishment is my biggest weakness- especially if she screams my name in the process.” 

Your brain was no longer functioning at this point. You were a screamer, something that your exes were always put off by. The rougher the sex the better for you. Choke you, bite you, spank you, you didn't care. You loved when a man took control and you imagined Dean to be dominant, watching him take down a monster in mere minutes with his strength alone - but you never imagined your fantasies would ever become so close to reality. You bit your lip, clenching your thighs together. Dean bent his finger underneath your chin, bringing your face up to meet his. 

“As a matter of fact, I've changed my mind,” he said, moving to rub his tongue along your flushed cheek. “I think you deserve to be punished tonight, Y/N. You've been a very bad girl.” 

You bit down on your lip so hard you swore you drew blood. With a last swell of bravery, you nodded your head slowly at him and whispered, “Yes I have.” 

In a sudden movement, both of Dean’s hands moved to your cheeks, crashing his tempting lips to yours in a bruising kiss. It hurt and you didn't even care, your hands moving to run through his soft hair, desperate to deepen the kiss. Dean’s lips never left yours, as he moved your coat down your arms, letting it fall to the floor. 

He gripped your waist and guided you backwards, until your back was touching the wall. His hands moved under your shirt, running over your stomach, down to your ass, gripping it in his large, strong hands. Your breathing became heavy and you couldn't help but moan into his mouth softly, the feeling of his hands finally touching you almost too much to bear. Dean gripped your wrists and pinned them underneath his own against the wall. You tried to move but there wasn't any way you were getting out of this. 

He moved his lips down to your neck, biting and sucking every inch of skin he could reach. When he reached your ear, he took the shell between his teeth, placing a small kiss there when he was done. Still pinning your wrists, he brought his eyes to meet yours. The lust clouding them turning your insides to liquid. 

“Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to touch you, fuck you senseless? Do you even know how crazy you make me, Y/N?” The way he said ‘fuck’ and ‘your name’ in the same primal, raspy tone brought something out of you from deep down and you struggled against his grip once more to touch him, rip his pants off, put his cock in your mouth until you couldn't possibly fit anymore. 

“Meet me in my bedroom in five minutes, and you better not be wearing any of this,” He said, pointing to your clothes. With that, he turned and walked down the hall to his bedroom. You stood there, shocked for a minute or two before processing what he was saying. As if a gun shot off in your brain, you ran down to the bathroom and looked at yourself in the mirror. After fixing your hair and realizing how sober you'd just become, you peeked in on Sam to make sure he was sleeping. When you heard his low snores, you breathed a sigh of relief and latched his door shut.

You stripped of your clothes in the hallway, balled them up and opened Dean’s door slowly, closing it behind you. What you saw on the bed made you drop your clothes right to the floor. Dean was laying on his bed, completely naked, one arm pinned behind his head and the other lazily pumping his cock up and down. Your mouth practically salivated as you drank him in - his broad shoulders, his delicious abs, his perfect bow legs. 

“Come here, beautiful.” he said, and you walked over to the bed, sitting down on the edge of it. “Lay down,” Dean commanded, patting the spot on the bed next to him. Your brain was cloudy, not with booze now, but with Dean. You did as you were told, laying back onto his bed. 

He hovered over you, now drinking your body in. A low growl emitted from his throat, as he brought his hands to your breasts, kneading them between his large hands. He brought his lips down and took your nipple between his teeth, his fingers teasing the other. Your back arched from the sensitive contact and you moaned loudly, running your fingernails lightly over his forearms. 

Dean moved his mouth to leave a trail of kisses from your mouth, down to the aching center between your legs. He slowly spread your legs open, kissing your inner thigh, biting softly in random spots, sending shivers down your spine. He ran a long finger down your slick folds, licking his lips at how wet you already were. Dean slowly pushed his index finger inside you, feeling your walls cling to him. 

Seeing Dean’s head between your legs was euphoric, something you had only dreamed about. His perfect lips moved to kiss your clit, bringing his tongue out to lick around it in circles. Your hands moved to his hair immediately, tugging on it and urging him closer. He moved his finger in a ‘come here’ motion, making you wiggle underneath him. The rubber band in your stomach threatened to snap, as he took his clit between your lips and sucked on it softly. 

Your loud moans echoed off the walls and you swore you were gonna wake up Sam, before you realized they were sound proof. Your cries of pleasure made Dean pump his fingers in and out of you at a faster pace, slipping in a second finger, filling you - the continuous suction on your clit from his soft lips bringing you closer and closer to the edge. 

When Dean could feel your walls gripping his fingers tighter and tighter, he stopped his torture on your clit and leaned up on his arm, plunging his fingers in deeper. He was going to make you squirt this way and you immediately became scared again. All of your exes avoided this at all costs, but it was too late to go back now. You were about to explode. Dean leaned down to kiss your lips and you moaned into his mouth as he rubbed your sweetest spot to release. 

“I'm going to cum, Dean,” you breathed, throwing your head back to the pillow and arching your back. Dean growled as you let go, your juices flowing out of you like a faucet, squirting all over his hand. 

“Fuck yeah…” he groaned, watching your sweet liquid spill out of you. Your fears washed away as you watched his expression as you came. You tried to catch your breath, your head spinning from the overload of stimulation. You sat up and kissed him hard on the mouth, tasting your juices on his lips. Dean roughly grabbed your shoulders and pinned you down on the bed, his hard cock brushing against your thigh. 

“I want more,” he demanded, guiding his throbbing cock to your soaking wet entrance. He ran the head up and down, rubbing it over your swollen, tender clit. You cried out with each bump against it, making Dean groan each time. He slowly urged it inside you, inch by beautiful inch, filling you completely in a way you never thought possible. His hand moved up to rest on your throat, lightly squeezing, as he thrust his entire length inside you, making you cry out his name loudly. 

“Fuuuuck, Dean,” your voice strained under his hand, as he started to pick up his pace, rubbing against every sensitive spot inside you. 

“You're so fucking sexy, Y/N,” he growled, his voice deep and gravely. “I'm going to make you squirt for me again, do you understand?” You nodded at him, unable to speak, and he quickened his pace, bucking his hips up faster and faster. “Good girl.” 

His hands continued to rest on your throat, his commanding and domineering presence making your insides pulse with your impending second orgasm. His cock thrust against your sweetest spot, making the tidal wave build higher and higher inside of you. Dean could tell by your facial expressions that you were close, and he fucked you as hard and as fast as he could. You came hard around him, squirting all over him, the loud gushing noises filling your ears as you screamed his name and other instinctual obscenities. 

“Oh my God,” he breathed, feeling your juices drip down him, continuing his relentless pounding. His face contorted in the sexiest way and his breath became shorter and more ragged. You could tell how close he was when he tightened his grip on your throat. Dean spilled his hot seed, throwing his head back and moaning your name as he shot it deep inside you. The sweat from his chest and back dripped onto your stomach, and he released his grip from your throat, collapsing on top of you.

You ran your fingers through his sweat soaked hair, your body shaking from the aftermath of two intense orgasms. Dean leaned up on his elbow and gave you a delicious side smirk, his perfect white teeth gleaming at you. 

“I think you should misbehave more often, Y/N. Punishing you is fun.”


End file.
